You Can't Take The Sky From Me
by TheSpazChik
Summary: After Riddicks betrayal, Midnight is on a rampage to find him. When he finds a woman similar to his dead lover, he begins to question if he will have the strength to handle her wrath if he is correct. Sequel to Where Darkness Is The Real Enemy


Waking up to one of those things actually didnt surprise me. I stared up at the strange looking creature as it hovered above me. The fact that I seemed to be the only one around here getting a wake up call pissed me off. I growled at the thing and in an instant I had it held down and I snapped its neck. Still growling a bit, I rushed towards the skiff's last known location and found nothing.

"I don't believe this! Riddick!" But there was no sign of the man or Imam or Jack. I sucked in a breath." I saved your life!" I shrieked.

It was always said that a Furyan could be cruel. But Richard B. Riddick was by far the coldest. He knew the significance of our bond. We nearly bled each other dry and we mated. He was gone but I would now always be reminded that a piece of me was a part of me no longer. It felt almost unbearable.

I ran and ran until I made it back to the ship wreckage. I climbed my way through to what was left off the control system.

"wow. These people are really dumb." I said, pushing a couple buttons and switches to start up the back up data." I could have gotten them out faster."

The noise of the computers starting up were music to my ears. If we were close to New Mecca, that meant this was a back road of Alliance territory. If I sent out a distress signal it wouldn't be long.

"Just wait till I get a hold of you."

Just like I thought, about three hours later a little ship like the skiff landed near the wreckage. I ran up the the opening door with my stuff. I was relieved at all the lights shinning.

A man in an Alliance uniform asked me boredly." You sent the distress call?"

"Yes."

"name?"

"Iona Perez" I lied.

"situation?"

A loud howl rang through the air making him jump back.

"that and I know the whereabouts of convict Richard B. Riddick"

He welcomed me on board and took me up into a huge Alliance ship. He led me to a room after questioning me. I "told" him everything. He said I could now rest. I nearly laughed. Rest. Not now, not until I can hug him...around the neck...with a rope.

I bought a small travel ship and chased him all around the verse till I caught wiff of him near a planet called Persephone. It's been 5 months. It was time to send him a message.

...

"Richard." he heard in a sing-songy voice.

He opened his eyes but closed them again due to the brightness of the sun. He was laying down on what he knew as a beach. With his left hand he scooped up some sand and let it sprinkle back to the ground. He could feel the small tides coming in and receding.

He heard a chuckle and looked to his right to see Midnight laying beside him with her head in her hand and elbow on his chest. The light made her green eyes glisten and black hair glowed.

"where am I?" he asked her.

She just smiled and gripped his hand with her free one.

"Is this a dream?" He asked.

He stared down at his hand that held hers. Was this him? Being... Caring? It was too good to be true.

He tried to pull his hand away but it was as if he was too weak. It was her grip on him that held him in place. He looked to her face. She now had her pitch black eyes, black hair, black tattoo-like markings, and a scowl.

"Trying to run from me again?" She asked."Typical Riddick. Always running."

"Fuck you!" he growled.

She just smiled more.

"Remember? You did. That's why I'm here."

"Your dead."

"Am I?"

"Your dead! Now go back to being just memory." he shouted.

"As long as you have my blood, I will." she said leaning up and gently pecking him on the lips." Never be just a memory."

He closed his eyes and opened them again to find himself back in his little ship he stole a couple planets back. This was the millionth dream he had of her, but this time he didn't just replay the scene of her laying dead in his arms. This time she said something, he felt her.

It reminded him of Imam and Jack. He was almost caught on New Mecca so he had to drop the two off and run. She was right. He was always running.

Persephone would be good place to ditch this ship. There were tons of carrier ships on this planet waiting for passengers. As long as he pretended to be Johns and played nice, he'd be ok.

...

Persephone was sort of a dry planet. I welcomed the heat but had to cover up my hair. I was too tired to cloak both my eyes and hair. I walked along the people practically begging for passengers when I came up a ship that had a young smiling girl just waiting with a Chinese umbrella. Just twirling it around.

This one will do.

I made a bargain with the girl and slowly walked up the ramp to go look around.

...

Riddick finally picked the best one he could find. The one with the least people on board. He was lead into the ship by a smiling girl. He walked past a woman wearing cloak with a hood who had stopped to rub her eyes a bit.

He didnt think much of this simple little ship. but then again, thats what made it so perfect. no one would suspect he was on this particular one.

'Got a name?" He was stopped by the smiling girl. He watched the cloaked figure walk more into the ship before he turned and said.

"Johns."

She smiled.

"welcome aboard."

And with that she scurried into the ship to greet the others.

...

I could deal with the heat but the stuff just running around in the air kinda hurt my eyes. So I rubbed a them furiously.

And then began walking again. And was lead around.

"this is a beautiful ship." I said to the girl Kaley." it's been a while since Iv seen a Firefly."

"Serenity." she replied.

" I'm sorry?"

"that's the ship's name Serenity."

"your captain must have fought in the rebellion." I smiled. "My people fought in the same war."

"your people?" she asked with a curious tone.

"Another time." I dodged.

"Welcome to the ship." A voice said.

I looked to see a man walking up. He had sandy brown hair and walked with a commanding strut.

"You must be the Captain." I said." Iona."

"Malcolm Reynolds." he said shaking my hand." you met Katey, our engine Guru.

A woman walked up addressing Malcolm as "Captain" and presented him with a list of all the names of the passengers.

"Let's see, we got a Simon who-ever, Iona, a Johns guy."

My eyes widened. Riddick? Was here? This close to me? This was so surreal. was he really here? Did he know I was here? I furrowed my brow and closed my eyes cloaking them a baby blue colour and and willed my hair to be a fiery red colour and took off my hood.

I followed the three and the rest of the group to what was called the dining area. I scanned the faces as we stood in a circle to listen to Malcolm. There was the captain, Zoe the second in command, Kaley the mechanic, Jayne the muscle. The other passengers were a Doctor named Simon, a Shepard, a klutzy idiot, and "Johns".

I ignored his glances my way and acted as if I hadn't a clue who he was. I winked at Jayne and smiled.

"Meals are takin up in the dinning area. Next sit down is 1800. Your always welcome to the kitchen anytime apart from that I'll have to ask you to stay in the passenger dorm while in the air. The bridge, engine room, and cargo hold are all off limits without an escort." the captain stated.

"but some of my effects are in the cargo hold." Simon said.

" I figured y'all would have luggage you have to get to we'll help with that. Now, I have to tell you another thing, unfortunately we have been ordered by the Alliance to drop off some medical supplies one WhiteFall, it's the fourth moon of Athens. It's a little out of our way but we'll be a day behind to get to Borin."

"What kind of medical supplies?" Simon asked.

A little nosey today aren't we doc? I thought to myself.

...

Riddick had to keep his cool. Be Johns and act as if he wasn't staring at the woman who unnaturally resembled Midnight. She smiled at him a couple times to be polite but winked at that guy Jayne.

" I honestly didn't ask." the captain replied.

Then the black woman Zoe spoke up.

"probably just plasma, insulin, stuff they've ran out of."

"Alliance says jump." Mal said.

"ok." Simon replied.

"Zoe, you want to take them to the cargo bay?" Mal asked.

"yes sir." she said.

"anything else you need just ask." he added.

...

I just sit on the stares with my bag an watch everyone. I watched Riddick walk up and sit beside me.

"thought you were dead." he said.

"sorry?" I asked trying to keep the change of tone in my voice. He wasn't going to get to the point that easily. Not untill iv had my fun.

...

He half wanted and didn't want to believe this woman was Midnight. If she could have black hair and green eyes. Why not red hair and blue eyes?

"Iona." She said to him and curiously looked him in the eye." why do wear those goggle things?"

"bright lights hurt my eyes." he felt weird trying to have a conversion with her. He slowly stood up and walked away.

Not long after it was time to eat so they all headed to the dinning area and ate. He glanced over at her a vou couple times. He was still suspicious.

"Captain?" the Shepard said." do you mind if I say Grace?"

"Only if you say it out loud." he replied.

A few joined the holy man that reminded Riddick of Imam in bowing their heads then eating.

...

"So does it happen a lot?" Simon started his questions again." does the government commandeer your ship often?"

"that's what a governments' for, to get in a man's way." Mal said taking a bit of his food.

I ignored half the conversation by playing a stare down with Riddick.

"Johns, if we are gonna have a staring contest, how am I supposed to know your not cheating?" I asked sweetly.

"sorry but they're not commin' off." he replied.

...

Was this her playing nice? Was this Midnight trying to sell him out? If it was, wouldn't she have done that already? Maybe she just toying with him. He nearly punched himself in the face. Midnight is dead. Period!

He didnt know why he was getting so fucking worked up about some girl. He must be loosing his touch. Getting soft. He would have to change that.

...

"so your a Doctor?" Kaley asked Simon.

" yes, I'm, a Trauma Surgeon back on the Capitol."

" you seem kinda you to be a Doctor." she smiled.

" you kinda seem young to be a ship's mechanic."

"machines just get I workin and they just speak to me." she said.

" A rare gift." Shepard said.

"The Shepard is right." I said smiling as I forked a potato slice." we all have that one special skill that shines in our times of need."

" yea but not like a Doctor, they fix people that's important." Kaley said modestly.

" But Kaley," I gave her a stern look." You keep Serinity alive."

" little Kaley here just wishes he was a geinicologist." Jayne snickered.

Her smile vanished. So did mine. I was about to give him an earful for ruining my little moment with the young girl.

" Jayne, you'll keep a civil tongue in that mouth or I'll sow it shut. We clear?" Mal said beating me to it.

" you dont pay me to talk pretty. Just cuz Kaley gets lubed up by some big city-"

" leave this table! Now!" Mal commanded.

As Jayne got up to leave Simon asked.

" what _do_ you pay him for?"

" what?"

" I was just wondering what he does for the ship?"

" public relations."

I nearly spit out my drink when I laughed a little. A few glanced towards me.

" And he succeeds in that duty?" I asked.

"We all do our part." Mal replied.

" Good answer." I smiled.

When we all went to our rooms a walked silently by Riddick.

"Goodnight Johns." I said waking into my room.

He didn't reply.

I sighed and waited till I heard the sound of his door openeing and closing. With Riddick here I was not going to be able to mask my scent the whole time. This was going to be harder than I thought. Richard B. Riddick was easily predictable. Well he was for me anyway. but he wasn't stupid. I sighed and decided I could relax. I locked my door and let my hair go back to normal while I left my eyes blue. this would help once I lyed down to rest.

When I heard a noise not long after, I growled and willed my hair red again and snuck out, heading for the loading dock. I rounded a corner and literally ran into Riddick.

" what's going on?" I whisper.

He puts a finger to his lips." shhh."

We walked and came to find the klutz had a gun pointed at Malcolm and Simon. Then they were arguing.

"We need to help." I whispered." What should we do?"

He just put his finger to his lip again and I followed him down the steps behind the man holding a gun. Malcolm was good at not giving us away but it was too late. Everyone heard the shot. I franticly looked around to see who recieved the bullet untill my eyes stopped at kaley.

I gasped and ran to her.

...

Riddick noticed the Shepard was blocking Jayne from the unconscious man who turned out to be a cop. He would spit if he wasn't trying to keep his cover.

" move out of my way Shepard." Jayne said in a threatening tone.

Riddick walked up and took the gun out of his hand and handed it to Zoe.

"Who do you think you are?" Jayne demanded." No one takes a gun from me. No gorram way!"

"Shut the fuck up Jayne and help us over here!" Came a voice.

Riddick turned to see a very pissed Iona. He decided not to wait for Jayne to wrap his small brain around the situation. He walked over and picked up the bleeding girl and followed everyone to the infirmary.

...

I held pressure on the wound as they fought over to change course or not.

"Your a doctor!" I argued." Fix this! This is because of you anyway!"

"What was he after anyway to be in the loading dock?" Johns asked.

"Good question." Mal said.

I stayed with her while everyone else ran after Mal and Simon to see what Simon was hiding in the loading dock.

...

Riddick didnt expect this. Mal had opened a cryo chamber-type container and revealed a young girl. Mal furiously grilled Simon on why he had an unconcious girl with him. The girl's head popped out as she started screaming. Simon ran to her to calm her down.

"Looks like you got some explaining to do Doc." Riddick said.

...

We all had a meeting in the dining area where Mal and Inara, I think was her name, argued about leaving Simon and River on WhiteFall. Then Simon explained who he was and why he and his sister were on the run.

"If your so smart. Why didnt you know you had a damn Merc after you?" Johns asked.

" I didnt have time to think. We needed of Persephone fast. And I just picked the one that looked the best and easy to fit in." He replied.

"And when your sister woke up?" Iona asked." How would you explain that one?"

"We would have been docked on Borin long before."

...

I sighed and went back to the Infirmary to check on the wounded girl. I heard a noise and looked back to see Riddick.

"Hey Johns."

He didnt say anything back.

"Seem really worried about this girl." He commented.

"Yea, Iv always kinda been protective of young girls like Kaley. Boys like Simmon, not so much."

He chuckled and sat down on the other side of the room.

" She really likes him though." I smiled." What about you Johns? you got a girl?"

...

Riddick never really put much thought into where he and Midnight stood. He was always too busy trying to get the image of her dead body out of his mind.

" I guess you could say I did." He answered.

" Did? are you traveling to Borin to make up with her or are you getting away from her."

"No." He hesitated." She's...she died saving my life."

"As good a reason as any." Iona smiled and went back to changing Kaley's bandages.

" You?" He asked her.

"Nope cant say that I do. Im more into muscles then femanism."

He laughed.

" I meant you got a man?"

"Oh why didnt you say so?" she teased." And no. I dont have one of those either."

" this is your captain speaking." Mal came over the intecom." we are about to pass a ship. Seems like revers. By the size it looks like a raid party. If we keep course, maybe they'll leave us alone."

The look on Iona's face gave him a weird feeling. She had a stone-like look on her face. She wasnt scared. He could smell it on her.

"you ok?" he asked.

"just tired." she said." got a weapon?"

He helled out a shiv.

...

When it seemed we passed them we finally got to our first stepped in to take over watch of Kaley. She knew the girl longer, so of course I trusted her.

"Thanks." I told her." I'm so tired. But Johns was nice enough to keep me company."

I watched the bald, muscled man get up and follow me out the door.

"I have a bad feeling Johns. Keep your shiv in hand and keep your back to the wall. Those Reevers, they wont take us dodgeing them lightly. they'll want to get back at us." I said to him quietly. I didnt look to see if he nodded or not. We rounded the corner out of the kitchen and something came out right infront of me, knocking me back.

"The hell?"

...

Riddick immedietly looked to see the merc had freed himselft and smacked Iona in the face with a metal tray. It only took one punch to send the guy out again. He helped the woman up and saw she had a bloody nose. she wiped it off with walked over to the unconcious man and kicked him a few times in the gut.

" Lets take him to the loading dock and see what Mal wants to do with him." Iona suggested.

They got there just in tim to meet Mal, Jayne, and Zoe as the three rushed in saying the revers were back. Iona had been right.

Riddick helped Jayne heave the man out of the ship as the ramp began to close and the ship started to rise.

...

I ran up to the control room with Mal, and Zoe.

"if we go straight and then punch it upwards we can go pretty much right over them." I said the the man piloting.

"and you are?"

" Iona."

He did as I said and we dodged the ship racing after us. I let out a breath of relief.

"That was some good navigating." The pilot Walsh commented.

"Thanks. Got a tissue or something?"

Zoe handed me a wrag and I wiped the blood off of my nose and help it up to the still bleeding nostril.

" Damn merc hit me in the face with a metal cooking sheet!" I growled." I hope that dumbass doctor is happy."

" Oh dont worry." Mal said." Ill take care of him." He walked out.

I gave Walsh and Zoe and wierd look and we heard a loud " What?"

we gave Mal a questioning look when he walked back in.

"Well?" I asked.

" I told him Kaley was dead." He said and we erupted in laughter." you should have seen his face."

...

Riddick chuckled a bit as he walked overheard while walking by. He learned little things about Midnight during the short time he knew and connected with her. Not a lot scared her. She was always tired, and she was a fairly well navigator.

...

When I walked to my room I met Riddick. Again, we walked to our rooms that were across from each other.

" nights Johns." I said.

" goodnight, Nightingale." I heard before shut my door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review:) and Iona I pronounced I-oh-nuh. If you'd didnt know.<strong>

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
